Goodbye, Jack
by g3nesis1
Summary: This might suck. I wrote it on impulse, but eh. Jack is dead, what is Tessa, Jack's girlfriend, going to do? Bobby is there to help her, but will that be enough? I will continue this, if I get enough reviews.


Tessa closed her eyes as tears drifted beneath her eyelashes. He was dead; Jack was dead. She didn't want to face it. The truth was, she didn't know how. They had both dreamt of living a wonderful life together; a beautiful life. But it was all gone now.

She was dressed in black, her hands in her lap. It was like she couldn't breath as everything was weighing down on her. There were too many people around. She could feel some of their eyes on her and it bugged her intensely.

She looked up to the coffin and pushed herself up. She walked towards it and laid her hand on his. "Open your eyes," she whispered. "Please, Jack! OPEN YOUR EYES!" She screamed as Bobby came up to comfort her.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. "He won't open his eyes. Why won't he open his eyes?" Tears rushed down the side of her face. She couldn't take it anymore. He was gone, gone forever. She couldn't hold him, she couldn't feel him next to her, she couldn't hear his voice, see his smile, feel his warm arms wrap around her. Why, dammit? WHY?

She crumbled in Bobby's arms and he pulled her away from the coffin into a back room of the funeral home. He held her close. "It'll be okay," he whispered, his own eyes welling up with tears.

"NO!" She screamed. "It won't be okay! He's gone! I won't--" Her voice faded into silence. She was screaming to cover the sound of her heart breaking. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been her? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

She closed her eyes. "I can't take it anymore, Bobby." She whispered. "I can only hear his voice in my head, over and over again. I love you, Tessa, I love you. I can't.. I don't know what to do." She shook her head and Bobby pulled her close, laying her head on his shoulder.

"He loved you, so much Tessa." He whispered. "I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel like this. He doesn't want to see you like this." He swallowed hard holding back his own scream.

"What am I supposed to do?" She was still wearing the engagement ring on her finger. She closed her eyes, she could remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Jack!" She laughed and tackled him to the ground, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed his lips to his._

"_Well," he smiled. "I guess you're happy to see me."_

_She nodded playfully and silently with a huge smile on her face. "I'm always happy when I'm with you!"_

_Jack smiled and pulled the both of them up. He looked up into the moon and smiled back down to her. "Tessa?" She looked into his eyes. "I-uh… Um," his cheeks perked up with pink. "I needed to ask you something."_

_She smiled. "What is it?" She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him closer._

_He paused and looked into her eyes. "I-uh… Um," he smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Their tongues dancing in the ballet of love. "Will you marry me?" He whispered softly as soon as their lips parted._

_Her eyes widened. "M-m… Are you serious?" He smiled and nodded. "Oh.. My God! YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU! I love you!"_

_He smiled. "I love you, so much Tessa. I love you."_

Tessa sighed heavily and pushed Bobby away. "It won't be the same. It will never be the same without him." Her face was red with tears.

Bobby looked down for a moment. "I know that."

Tessa closed her eyes. "Why did God do this to us? What.. What did we ever do to deserve this? What did Jack ever do to deserve this?"

Bobby stepped closer. "We're Mercer's. That should be enough."

Tessa fell into Bobby and he pulled her up. "It's alright. You'll be okay. I'll help you, I promise."

"I want to die… To be with him." She whispered. "Please, let me."

"No." Bobby said. "He wouldn't want that. He would love to be with you, but… when it's your time. Not now, he wants you to live a long life.. Full of happiness and…" He paused. "Love."

"I miss him." She whimpered.

"I know. We all do."

"Goodbye, Jack." She whispered.


End file.
